A New Beginning
A New Beginning is the series premiere of Power Rangers: Dragonforce. Plot The year is 2001 Earth is at peace after the defeat of several Alien forces that have tried to take over the planet several times thanks to the unknown heroes, the Power Rangers. Very little has been said about them since the defeat of the evil Ransik. So far, the world has been at peace. Story * One thousand years ago, the evil Queen Vexlis is attacking the village with her evil minions led by her general, Utopia. The General is leading the final Charge, when he's stopped by the five legendary warriors. As the battle rages on the five warriors defeat Vexlis and her minions, and sealing them away with a spell. and the four warriors gave their lives for the village While the red Dragon warrior, then watches over the tomb for over the centuries. The Story so far The year is 2001 and the Earth is at peace after defeat of several Alien forces bent on either destroying it or taking it over by the unknown super heroes in the different color costumes called the Power Rangers from Rita Repulsa to the evil Ransik the Rangers have kept the world safe time and time again, but now the world is ready for any kind of alien invasion by any bad guys. Year: 2001 Place: Amazon Rainforest The Water shook as the animals run or swim for it as a place rises out of the water, and stops half way out as evil spirits descend down to the tombs and the seals erupt as two young women walk out of their tombs waking up and stretching from being sealed for 1,000 years, along with some of the minions. "We're free," General Sludge says as he's looking at Princess Vexlis and her daughter Lananr. "But my father isn't Sludge," Princess Vexlis says as she's walking towards her father's statue self. "Mom how are we gonna get Grandpa free," Lananr says as she looks at her mother then at her grandfather when her mother looks at the city of Riverside and gets an evil grin. "Sludge I want you to take a squad of Knights and find me the descendant of the priest that sealed us in 1,000 years ago and capture him," Princess Vexlis says as she looks at the magical mirror. On a rainy night everyone is in bed or on their way to home when several unknown beings step onto the road and block their path, and send the people running scared as their running a Red figure steps up and opposes them and sends them packing as he's holding his side from having the fight of his life. Theme Song #Power Rangers(x5) In a world full of dark It's not right A team will fight for the light!!!! Go go power rangers Powers of the Dragons Go go power rangers Never give up Rangers together(Dragonforce!) altogether! Power Rangers GO!!!# Episode 1: A New Beginning In the city of Silver Hills the people are talking about the strange beings and the red figure that fought them and defeated them, in the subdivision at the house of Tommy and Kat Oliver a young Teenage girl 5'8 with long blonde hair wakes up from her slumber with bed hair and does her daily ritual take a shower, brush hair, get dressed, and goes down stairs and sits down and eats breakfast. "Hey good morning kiddo," Tommy says as he hugs Terra and kisses her head and sits down next to his daughter and reads about what happened last night. "Yeah I did I'm gonna go do some training at my usual spot," Terra says as she gets her Tennis shoes on grabs her backpack and heads out the door after she hugs her mother and father. "Tommy is everything alright," Kat says as she looks at her husband who looks worried then the phone rings Tommy answers it and its Wes on the other end. Tommy Vexlis has risen from her sealed slumber a squad of Knights has been dispatched by her their heading into the park, Wes says on the other end. "I'm on my way Wes you and Jen hold the Monster off for as long as you can't I'm not ready for Terra and her friends to lead the charge just yet," Tommy says as he's speaking to Wes on the phone then hangs up and looks at Kat. At the park Terra is practicing her karate moves when several unknown beings appear before her and she's looking worried about it but she's ready to defend herself. As they attack she flips and dodges some moves and front kicks one of them then blocks, one attack and then punches one down and then leg sweeps another one but they start getting the upper hand. On her as she's thrown to the ground hard, just as it seems its all over for her several red and pink energy blots, appear from out of nowhere as she sees Timeforce Red Ranger (Wes), Timeforce Pink Ranger (Jen) and Zeo Ranger V Red (Tommy) appear with their blasters in hand. "Terra," Zeo Ranger Red (Tommy) says as he runs to his daughter and helps her up. "I'm find dad," Terra says as she looks at her father in his ranger form. She holds her side as she's with her father and his two friends, Terra isn't 100% she's hurt her father and friends leave her to rest up as they run towards the Knights with their side weapons out and they get rid of them easily as they power down Wes walks over towards Terra. "How are you doing Terra," Wes says as he looks at her. "I'm fine thanks," Terra says as she's dusting herself off as she then looks at her father and Wes, and Jen as they power downed from Ranger form. "You've got some skills," Jen says as he looks at Terra. She looks at them. "I've got a wonderful teacher," Terra says as she looks at Jen and then back at her father. Tommy smiles at his daughter. "Terra we need to talk its about why they attacked you in the first place," Tommy says as he looks at his daughter. At the Silver Guardian HQ underneath it Terra is taken to a Command center that is very high tech as she sees her four friends already there. "Terra," May says as she runs towards Terra. They high fived each other. "Hey do you know why we're here," Bryan says as he and his sister Julia come into view. "And what is up with those things?" Julia says as she walks up to Terra and the three Red Rangers. Wes walks over to the four teens wondering where the other one is at. "Where's Sam?" Wes asked the four teens as he's looking for him in the group. They shrugged their shoulders, then Sam comes down the lift. "I just got here from the park," Sam says as he's out of breath. The five teens sat down and await Wes and two Rangers to address why they've been brought here. "Thank you five for coming we've got some work to do and we've been looking forward to it all day I'll get started 1,000 years ago an evil King known as Malakon and his minions laid siege to Earth, defeating army after army when finally five Ancient warriors were sent to combat his forces they succeeded but not without sacrifice. The four Dragon warriors gave their lives so that the Red Dragon Warrior could seal Malakon away he's been watching the tomb ever since that day but now for some unknown reason the tomb is opened and the King and his minions are set free," Wes says as he explains the situation to the five teens. "So you made all of this so the five of us can fight an angry King and his minions?" May asked as she looks at both Wes and Jen. "Well that's kinda asking a lot from you five but yeah that's what we're saying," Wes says looking at them. The Five teens look at each other. "I've heard you out I think you're a complete lunatic I'm out," Bryan says as he gets up from the briefing table. Julia looks at her brother who also looks at her. "Julia come on let's go," Bryan says as he looks at his sister. She just sits there looking at her brother. "Bryan come on they need us and I'm not abandoning our friends," Julia says as she looks at her brother. Bryan rolls his eyes and leaves the HQ, when the alarm sounds. "That's our cue Rangers you'll need these," Wes says as he looks at Jen who gets the new Morphers the five teens will be using. The Teens put the Morpher's on and follows the four veteran rangers out of the briefing room and into an SUV and the SUV drives off to where the Monster was attacking at. At the City center they see a half Rock half Lava monster destroying the buildings sending people running for their lives as Timeforce Red, Timeforce Pink, and Zeo Ranger V Red leap into action, while the four teens are helping people evacuate the area as their fending off Knights. While the three Veteran Rangers fight off the monster but their getting beaten by the Monster badly. "He's too strong for the three of us we need more power," Timeforce Pink (Jen) says as she's being helped up by Timeforce Red (Wes) and Zeo Ranger V Red (Tommy). "Fire Spear Strike," Laval Lancelord says as he slashes sideways sending a flame slash at the three Veteran Rangers sending them flying through the air and forced to De-morph. "Man that was brutal," Wes says as he's soothing in pain from the ultimate attack. "hahahaha with three Rangers down I'll destroy this city and find the Priest and set free the King," Laval Lancelord says as he's moving towards the three Veteran Rangers who are down, just as it looks bleak for the Rangers Terra, May, Sam, and Julia get between Lancelord and the Veteran Rangers. "Get away from them," Terra says as she's in a fighting stance. Lancelord looks at the four teens. HAHAHAHA Don't make me laugh you four can't defeat me," Lancelord says as he's twirling his Spear then readies it for battle. "Terra Dragonforce unleash is the morphing call use it," Wes says as he and the others get up slowly. Terra raises her Morpher up along with her friends. "DRAGONFORCE UNLEASH," the four teens shout as they pressed the green button on their morphers but nothing happens. The four teens are trying to figure out why they've not transformed into Power Rangers. "All five of them have to be in synch," Jen says as she's holding her side. "What," Terra says as she turns to look at the three Veteran Rangers. Lancelord sends out a energy blast sending Terra doing a flip, Sam spinning, May also doing a flip, and Julia falling backwards, as the four teens are down as Lancelord walks towards the teens going in for the final strike when Bryan leaps into the fight with a flying sidekick and sending Lancelord back as Bryan flips and lands in a fighting stance. "I'm here because my friends and sister need me you punk so back off if you know what's good for you," Bryan says as he looks at Lancelord. Jen gets the Morpher out of her pocket. "BRYAN you're gonna need this," Jen says as she throws the Morpher to Bryan who catches it and puts it on his wrist. The five teens are side by side. "DRAGONFORCE UNLEASH," the teens shout. The five teens transform into Power Rangers and the citizens are amazed about them returning form years of being on a hiatus. The three Veteran Rangers smile at the five teens after they transformed. "What Power Rangers," Lancelord says as the Knights return to him ready to fight the new Ranger team. The new Ranger team walk up to Lancelord and the Knights. "Your time here is over Lancelord cause we're gonna send you packing real quickly so be prepared for us cause we're coming at you," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she's looking at Laval Lancelord. Laval sends the Knights out to attack the Dragonforce Rangers and the new team runs towards them as well and they split up and start fighting them off, Red Ranger (Terra) does front flips and then a side kick follow by a punch to the chest sending one Knight down. Then one Knight jumps towards her and she follows suit and she punches him down causing a shockwave and sending him flying to the ground hard as she takes her batch down as they explode as she's posing. "That's how it's done," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she gets up and poses. On a small bridge over the street Blue Ranger (Sam) is leaping over his batch of Knights sending them flying with a flurry of kicks and punches as he leg sweeps one of them and then super punches one of them sending it flying into its buddies and then they fall down. "These powers are awesome," Blue Ranger (Sam) says as he's in a fighting stance then stands up. In the middle of the street the five teens dispatch the Knights as they walk away from them in slow motion style as they explode behind them. "You punks may of defeated my Knights but you won't defeat me," Laval Lancelord says as he's twirling his spear then gets into a fighting stance. The five teens in their ranger form get out their blasters and aim them at Lancelord. "Dragon blasters ready and fire," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she aims her Blaster as well at Lancelord. The Rangers fire several energy blasts at Lancelord as he erupts in a shower of sparks and then falls down and explodes as the team slow motion turns around and holsters their blasters. "Power down," the five teens says as they power down from ranger form as their shocked by what they just did as the people cheer them and shake their hands thanking them for saving their lives. At the Silver Guardian's HQ the soldiers cheer and shake the five teens hands as they're stopped by Wes and Eric as they look around the room. "This was just one victory there will be many more victories but for now welcome to the Guardians Rangers," Wes says as he salutes the Team who salute him back. Characters Main Cast Guest Stars Trivia Category:Power Rangers Dragonforce Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere